goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Slappy the Dummy/Gallery
Artwork Slappy the Dummy.gif print_slappy1.gif print_slappy2.gif Slappy_sitting_on_a_grave.jpg SlappyLaugh.jpg Slappy2.jpg Slappy3.jpg TV Series 640px-Slappy the Dummy.png Slappydummy.jpg Nightoflivingdummy3 02.jpg|Slappy with a broken face IMG 6343.PNG IMG 6342.PNG IMG 6341.PNG IMG 6340.PNG IMG 6339.PNG IMG 6337.PNG IMG 6336.PNG IMG 6335.PNG IMG 6334.PNG IMG 6333.PNG IMG 6332.PNG IMG 6331.PNG IMG 6330.PNG IMG 6329.PNG IMG 6328.PNG IMG 6327.PNG IMG 6321.PNG IMG 6320.PNG IMG 6319.PNG IMG 6314.PNG IMG 6318.PNG IMG 6317.PNG IMG 6315.PNG IMG 6323.PNG IMG 6322.PNG IMG 6311.PNG IMG 6326.PNG IMG 6313.PNG IMG 6312.PNG IMG 6310.PNG IMG 6309.PNG IMG 6307.PNG IMG 6306.PNG IMG 6303.PNG IMG 6301.PNG IMG 6300.PNG IMG 6299.PNG IMG 6298.PNG IMG 6296.PNG IMG 6350.PNG IMG 6349.PNG IMG 6345.PNG IMG 6367.PNG IMG 6366.PNG IMG 6365.PNG IMG 6363.PNG IMG 6362.PNG IMG 6361.PNG IMG 6360.PNG IMG 6359.PNG IMG 6358.PNG IMG 6357.PNG IMG 6356.PNG IMG 6348.PNG IMG 6355.PNG IMG 6354.PNG IMG 6353.PNG IMG 6347.PNG IMG 6331.PNG IMG 6330.PNG IMG 6329.PNG IMG 6328.PNG IMG 6327.PNG IMG 6321.PNG IMG 6320.PNG IMG 6319.PNG IMG 6314.PNG IMG 6318.PNG IMG 6325.PNG IMG 6324.PNG IMG 6370.PNG IMG 6369.PNG IMG 6368.PNG IMG 6349.PNG IMG 6345.PNG IMG 6364.PNG IMG 6348.PNG IMG 6355.PNG IMG 6354.PNG IMG 6353.PNG IMG 6352.PNG IMG 6351.PNG Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.33.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.34.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.36.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.36.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.38.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.39.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.41.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.41.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.43.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.44.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.58.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 6.59.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.01.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.01.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.03.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.03.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.04.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.04.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.05.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.07.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.13.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.14.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.15.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.16.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.18.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.19.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.19.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.23.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.24.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.24.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.25.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.27.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.27.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-29 at 7.28.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.05.53 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.04.35 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.03.24 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.02.06 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 10.52.09 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 10.51.00 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 10.59.22 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.01.36 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 11.04.30 am.png Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 8.46.22 pm.png Film SlappyTheGangsta.jpg NEHdlA4QUNzuLJ_1_4.jpg Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 7.45.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.01.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.01.44 pm.png Goosebump.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.07.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.06.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.52.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.52.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.40 pm.png Slappy on the Haunted Car With The Monsters .jpg|Slappy on The Haunted Car with the Monsters starting to charge. FSSuFZ2.gif Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 6.57.41 am 2.png Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 6.58.01 am.png 1406049354000-DUMMY-GOOSSEBUMPS-MOV-JY-1153--65994906.jpg Slappy_dummy_concept_art.jpeg|Slappy's first concept art Creepy_Slappy.jpeg|Slappy's second concept art Slappy_concept_art.jpeg|Slappy's third concept art (rotation) Slappy,_Count_Nightwing,_Cronby,_Haunted_Mask,_Murder_the_Clown_and_Creep.png SLAPPY.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h15m11s61.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h15m15s104.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h15m39s88.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h15m51s200.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h16m56s87.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h17m00s131.png Goosebump_Monsters_Untie.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-05-11h58m27s228.png High-Def-Digest-Blu-ray-Review-Goosebumps-3D-Jack_Black-R.L_.-Stine_4_.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-23-11h12m21s129.png Tumblr_nzaomrnkmq1v0qq91o3_500.gif Tumblr_nzaomrnkmq1v0qq91o8_500.gif Slappy's defeat.png indexslappy.jpeg Index.stine/slappy.jpeg index.blob/slappy.jpeg index.slappywithcandle.jpeg index.allaboutslappy.jpeg Images1.jpeg index.ifyoudare.jpeg index.terrorofslappy.jpeg indexslappy2.jpeg indexslappy3.jpeg indexslappy4.jpeg indexslappy5.jpeg indexslappy6.jpeg indexslappy7.jpeg indexslappy8.jpeg indexslappy9.jpeg imagesslappy10.jpeg imagesslappy11.jpeg imagesslappy12.jpeg imagesslappy13.jpeg imagesslappy14.jpeg imagesslappy16.jpeg imagesslappy17.jpeg imagesslappy18.jpeg imagesslappy19.jpeg imagesslappy20.jpeg imagesslappy21.jpeg imagesslappy22.jpeg imagesslappy23.jpeg tumblr_nxzg5i9C7i1uej7mlo1_540.gif tumblr_nxzgk1mKP81uej7mlo1_540.gif tumblr_nzaomrnkmq1v0qq91o1_500.gif hqdefault34.jpg imagesslappy28.jpeg imagesslappy29.jpeg imagesslappy30.jpeg Merchandise slappy doll in box.jpg|Ventriloquist doll slappy-doll.png|Ventriloquist doll (re-issue) SlappyDoll.jpg|Ventriloquist doll (out of box) slappy-doll-unreleased.png|Ventriloquist doll (unreleased) slappy-goosebumpscollectibles-front.png|"Goosebumps Collectibles" box. slappy-goosebumpscollectibles-inbox.jpg|"Goosebumps Collectibles" box (opened). slappy-figure-out-of-the-box.jpg|"Monster Bag" figure (comes with a plastic knife, bear doll, split milk, and broken eggs.) slappy-3dpaint-kit.png|3D paint kit. slappy-flipface.jpg|Slappy/Mud Monster Flip Face slappy-mudmonster-flipface.png|Slappy/Mud Monster Flip Face (out of packaging) slappy-dreadhead.png|Dread Head slappy-stressball-package.png|Stress Ball slappy-stressball.jpg|Stress Ball (re-issue) slappy-deskcandy-boxed.png|Desk Candy slappy-deskcandy-unboxed.jpg|Desk Candy (out of box) slappy-bookmark.jpg|Bookmark slappy-tape-dispencer.jpg|Tape dispenser slappy-mug.png|Mug slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Glow in the dark trading card. slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Glow in the dark trading card (back). slappy-costume1.jpg|Halloween costume (90s') slappy-costume2.png|Halloween costume (2000s') Category:Galleries